pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
(F)Unfair
Phineas and Ferb build a huge funfair while Doofenshmirtz creates a Switch-Signs-to-Confuse-inator. Episode Summary ﻿ The episode starts where Phineas and Ferb are testing their mind-powered hat-a-copters in the backyard. Then they land on the ground and then Phineas states that they want to show everyone in town their inventions. Then, they decide to build a funfair in an empty grassy area. Then Candace appears and asks realizes Phineas and Ferb are building a funfair. And they start building until Isabella falls out of the sky and asks what invention they were making. Then they state they were making a funfair. Then Isabella goes onto the rollercoaster tracks and go back into portal when Phineas and Ferb look at the portal confused. Meanwhile, Perry walks into the microwave and appears in his lair. And he is assigned to Dr. Doofenshmirtz who is making a Switch-Signs-To-Confuse-inator, which is made to switch signs to confuse people. And then he shows an example, he had switched the Mani/Pedi place sign with the Jam factory sign, because "toe, jam, toe jam", and Perry obviously doesn't get it. A day later, back at Phineas and Ferb's place it's the opening of the "Phineas and Ferb Funfair". Which has a rollercoaster, Hit In 'n' Win It, equip shop, portals, etc. Then everyone goes into the funfair while Candace spys on them, and plans on telling Mom and runs to her right away. Then Isabella goes into the portal, which Phineas now understands, but before Phineas' Mom gets there, Doofenshmirtz' Switch-Signs-To-Confuse-inator switches the "Dump" sign with the "Phineas and Ferb Funfair" sign. Then when mom gets there (out of the neighborhood pool), she thinks DUMP stands for "Delightfully Unused Mindless Paradise" and that the dump is Phineas and Ferb's funfair. Mom is completely unimpressed with Candace and she gets grounded. Songs *''Funride'' Gallery To view the gallery for (F)Unfair, press here Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Candace': Aren't you too young to build a huge funfair? *'Phineas': Nobody's too young. Ferb's Line *'Ferb': Hmm.... did I put the nut instead of the bolt? ---- *'Ferb': Uh-oh. Whatcha doin' *'Isabella': (falls out of sky) D'Oof! That portal was great--I mean--hello, Phineas, Ferb, what invention today? *'Phineas': Actually, it's not an invention, it's a (neon light flashes to say "Phineas and Ferb Funfair") FUNFAIR! Perry's entrance to his lair Jumps into the microwave. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Is Complicated! Memorable Quotes *'Phineas': Good mind-powered hat-a-copters we made, right Ferb? *'Ferb': (nods) ---- *'Phineas': Do you know what? I wish everyone would get to see our genius inventions...wait a second! I know what we're gonna do today! ---- *'Doofenshmirtz': Oh, hello, Perry.... bet you couldn't find your way here, I had switched all the elevator buttons with bunny stickers! Mwahahahaha! Wait--you don't take the elevator, do you? ---- *'Phineas': Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Funfair! There we have the rollercoaster, equip shop, get equipment that we made for free (like everything is) and they also have a slushee machine. Anyways, there's the Hit It 'n' Win It, portals set for a day ago when we were building this if you wanna know how, and--- *'Isabella': Excuse me, but that's it? *'Phineas': No, in fact. We build a super-bounce castle, mini city. Each real-sized house comes with automatic freshness-lock fridge, and Isabella....there's something I've always wanted to say to you.... *'Isabella': (now smiling) Yes? *'Phineas': One, don't interrupt me when I'm speaking, and two, girls washroom is in the equip shop, please. *'Isabella': (frowns) ---- *'Doofenshmirtz': You see, I replaced the Mani/Pedi place sign with the jam factory sign, because, you know? Toe, jam, toe jam? Eh? *'Perry': (frowns) *'Doofenshmritz': Come on, you've got to give me a chance, platypus! Background Information *﻿Ferb acts as the F in "(F)Unfair" if you look closely above. *When Isabella falls, she says "D'Oof!", a short form of one of the main antagonists of the show. Category:stories Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes